


Pet Shop of Love

by fieryhuntress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: Pet shop au. Beleaguered retail workers find some comfort in their work with a frequent customer who mostly just wants to look at all the cute animals. And also the cute girls. Each has her favorite department, but they share a love of animals and of each other. And also a hatred of the assholes who tap on the glass. Fluff and goofy shenanigans all around.





	Pet Shop of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaddfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddfiction/gifts).



Nepeta looked across the aisle at the register, where Jade was dealing with some shouty guy who was arguing about his hermit crabs with her, something that his boyfriends had apparently bought him “as a joke” for their first anniversary, and now he was acting like he knew better than they did on how to take care of them.

“Sir, you can’t do that with your crabs, they aren’t sea crabs, ya know?” Jade said, and that led to another shouting match from the guy, but when they listened to what he was saying, it was less ANGRY and more SHOUTING his thoughts because he had no quieter way of speaking.

Nepeta would have listened more, but then she heard one of her kittens mewing, and so she paid attention to them again. Lord Pounce, who was a small tortoiseshell, was mewling for her attention, so she petted him a bit. Technically, they weren’t supposed to pet the animals while working, but Ms. Lalonde was also notorious for carrying a pure white cat around with her when she prowled the shelves, so no one really paid attention to that rule.

As she picked him up and put the Lord on her shoulder, she said, “Okay, Lord. Can you promise to stay there for a little bit?” to which the kitten mewling shrilly, and she responded with, “Well, if you can’t stay still there, I will put you back with the others. Is that what you want?” The Lord mewling cutely and nuzzled her cheek. “Okay, Lord. Be a good boy,” as she walked over towards Jade as the shouty guy was leaving with what he had bought.

When the bell over the door chimed, Nepeta smiled and said, “Sorry, love. I’ve seen that guy around town, and I super didn’t want to deal with him.”

Jade smirked, “There’s also the part of how we both know him, and know that Karkat used to be a mutual crush until we fell for each other, you denying nerd,” before leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips. “Do you have any idea when Fef is coming in today? I have the feeling that the fish miss her or something.”

Feferi was a regular customer, or had been for a couple months, before she had very dramatically asked them both out at once. She had stood between them, and said, “Lovelies, you absolutely must go on a date with me,” which had caused the girlfriends to look at each other and then say, “We are dating each other,” to which was replied, “Polyamory is a thing, and I have seen the way you both look at me. So, why not all date each other?” They had agreed, and it had been a lovely night and the three had been dating as a closed triad since. And Feferi always came into the shop at some point, usually after she got off work at the local pool.

Nepeta thought for a moment before saying, “I think she said she’d be here around 4, in her last text,” which caused them to both look up at the clock above the door which prominently said 2:33 PM, “so, I guess in like an hour and a half. Let’s hope we get some good customers between now and then.”

Jade smirked, “A desire for good customers has never before led to good customers, love,” as the bell over the door dinged and in walked Rose, a good friend of Nepeta’s primarily due to their mutual love of books and cats, and very little else. She also happened to be the boss’s daughter, but she was never rude to the employees, and didn’t really care what they did as long as the animals were happy and taken care of well.

“Hey Rose, how are you doing today?” Nepeta asked, smiling as she usually did around the feline-loving bookworm.

Rose took a second to unfocus from Lord Pounce, before saying, “Doing well. I see you’re giving one of the kittens a ride around the store again. Is this one Lord Pounce?” she asked, trying to remember correctly.

Nepeta smiled, “Yep, this is Lord Pounce. He wanted a tour of the store, hehe, and so I am taking him on one. I am sure he’ll want to go back with his sibs and cuddle and sleep soon, but for now, he is being quite good.”

Rose smiled and walked around to the back of the store, where her mother would have been, likely reading another book about wizards.

Luckily, the next hour and a half went by quickly, and soon, the bell over the door heralded the entrance of Feferi, who ran over to kiss Nepeta, sans Lord Pounce who was snuggled up to his sibs, and then over to Jade to kiss her as well. 

“My dears, I reely missed both of mew so much!” she said loudly, but not too loudly, as it was a business that was running currently.

“Missed mew too, lover fish,” Nepeta said as she was kissed.

“Always reely good to see you, Fef,” Jade said after her kiss.

Feferi smiled as her girlfriends, or as she often called them, gillfronds, thanked her, but more pressing matters were before her. She whirled and walked over to the fish tanks, where she proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes greeting each and every fish in the tanks, with special names and everything, and the frogs and newts, of which there was one tank of each and about three altogether, with salutes and appreciations. Nep and Jade knew that Fef loved the fish and amphibians, and they loved her.

She walked back over when that was finished, and Nepeta and Jade had clocked out as she did that, having closed the shop as they were allowed to, since no one had been in in half an hour.

The three girlfriends walked out of the shop and towards Nepeta’s car, where Jade got shotgun since she called it when Feferi got there, and Fef would sit in the back and watch her girls until they got home and cuddled up in front of the TV for some good sitcom watching. 

The night would be good and special, since Feferi had planned a meal for them, and she would make it when they got home, as it was their one year anniversary of triad dating.


End file.
